Mixed Up Names
by WhiteHeadPhones19
Summary: My first Loliver oneshot. Just a fluff thing I guess. Anyway, this is inspired by the episode Sleepwalk This Way. So when Oliver says his and Lilly’s name ‘different’, what is Lilly supposed to think?


**A/N **This may be short but it is just a oneshot, so enjoy.

**Dedication: **I'm not sure if they want me to, but I'm going to dedicate this anyway. I actually got some of this idea from someone on YouTube.

**RyanSummer!** That's their name on YouTube. Check out the link for the video clip in my profile. It's a really short, but funny clip. Watching the clip is kinda like a trailer for this story.

* * *

**Mixed Up Names **

Lilly's POV

I was in science with Miley and Oliver. When Miley told me she was amazed she could even get herself dressed, then after she practically flashed me and Oliver, I knew I had to think of something to help her out with her lack of sleep. Then I just thought of it and it's a good idea too. Hopefully Miley will agree.

"I got it. Hey Miley, you can just sleepover at my house tonight." I said to her as I turned around in my desk to face her. Then I heard a thud and she was already out. "Miley?"

"Oh no, Miley fell asleep again! What are we gonna do when Kunkle walks in?" I asked Oliver as I was shoving Miley's arm and trying to wake her.

"Uh, Kunkle!" I suddenly heard Oliver say. Oh great, just something else to make her mad about. He knows she's not supposed to hear the names we call her. "Uh…comma Ms." He tried to save himself. Well I guess that was a nice save.

Then Oliver pointed to himself and started going on. "Oken comma Oliver."

Well I think he's proved his point. So why is he pointing at me now? He shoulda stopped at Kunkle's name.

"Oken, comma Lil-ay." What?! I sure as hell didn't see that one coming. What's that supposed to mean?

Ms. Kunkle gave me a look of confusion for a second. I had to speak up now. So I looked at Oliver and acted casual, like everything was all good.

"Don't drag me into this." I said and glared at him.

But he just stayed dead silent. Ever since the moment he said my name, he stood there in silence.

"Listen Ms. Kunkle, can we leave for just a minute?" I smiled sweetly and walked to the door.

"Yes of course. Class won't start for another three minutes, so be back before the final bell rings. Now hurry."

Then I pulled Oliver out into the hallway; halfway down the hall and then around a corner.

"What are you doing? We can't just leave Miley in there. She could get up and sleep walk any second."

"She just barely fell asleep so it couldn't work that fast. And Oliver what was that all about?"

"What did I…oh Kunkle? Yeah I said her name backwards with a comma you know and then I said my name, just so she wouldn't get suspicious of our nicknames for her." he said and waved his hand like it was nothing.

"And then you said my name Oliver. Oh but with one mistake…" I chuckled sarcastically. "…your last name too!"

"Well I was on a roll you know I just…well I just sorta..." He whispered.

"Sorta what? Oliver what did you mean by that anyway? What are you not telling me?" I asked quietly.

I was scared to hear his answer. I don't know why, but I was. I was nervous too. Why should I be, it's just Oliver? Well he put his name with mine, that means he….

"Lilly I like you. The Oken thing just sorta slipped out probably because I've been holding this in for awhile. I didn't mean to say it in front of everyone, but I just…I'm sorry."

"You…what?" I was just standing there staring at him, my mouth part way open. I knew what he said, but for some reason that was the only thing that I could say right then. "W-w-wait sorry. Ok you like me? Like, like me? Oliver this is….wow I can't believe it. But, but why haven't you told me?" I asked. I couldn't think and was stuttering. I felt dizzy. So I tried asking him something to give me a moment to focus. This was amazing.

"Well, I guess I could never work up the nerve. I'm pretty gutless sometimes, you know." He chuckled.

"No Oliver, you're more amazing then that." I said like it was nothing, then my eyes widened when I realized it. Do I really feel the same way back? Well if I can say it like that, then I must. "Well I mean…actually yeah, you are amazing Oliver. And you've got nerve. I mean you may not have much muscle, but you've got nerve." I smirked.

"Yeah thanks Lilly I…hey wait a minute that's not fair. I do too have muscle! If I didn't then I wouldn't have been able to wrestle that ape remember?"

"Lighten up Oliver, it was only a joke. Gosh you're being way too sensitive."

"Oh, so now you're calling me sensitive?" he tried to argue further

"Being sensitive is actually a compliment for a guy. But by the way you're acting I'd say-"

"Oh would you two just shut up and kiss already!"

Uh oh, I know that voice. I peeked my head around the corner of the wall. Miley was standing there smirking, and she gave me a small wave when she saw me. Could things get anymore awkward?

I stepped out in front of her and Oliver followed me. "You have got to be kidding me! Miley you're supposed to be asleep. This this, this isn't happening." I waved my hands in the air in frustration. It was too much for me to handle now.

"Calm down Lilly. And hey guess what? I wasn't in sleepwalk mode, I was just plain tired." She smiled

"Oh no." I said with fear

"Oh yeah. After Kunkle walked in I was awake, but faked it from there because you and Oliver sounded like you were hitting it off."

"So you heard the uh…the comma thing?" Oliver asked her, a small crack in his voice. That was so cute. Oh my gosh I really am falling for him.

"Yep, real smooth Oliver. And it sounds like you two were just having your first fight."

"What do you mean first fight? We fight all the time." Oliver said

"She's talking about us as a couple having their first fight, ya doughnut." I smacked him upside the head.

"Oh right, because I told you how I feel and you…hold on Lilly, you never said how you feel. You just told me I was amazing, but do you like me?" Wow, way to put someone on the spot Oliver.

"I…well actually yeah I do." I smiled at him and just couldn't ignore that persistent smirk on Miley's face. "Are you happy Miles?"

"No, you haven't kissed yet. Now hurry up, the bell's about to ring any minute."

"What? Here in front you? But Miley-"

But I was cut off by Miley pushing my back and she was also moving Oliver at the same time. She pushed us both together and into each other until our lips crashed together.

At first it felt a little weird at being so sudden. But just after one second it felt so…right. Our lips fit perfectly together. Oliver met the kiss just as strong and hard as I did. When the bell rang I knew I had to break apart, but couldn't. Oliver didn't want to either until Miley snapped us back.

"Hello? Guys I didn't mean for it to go this far, I just wanted to see something small. Anyway we gotta go." Then she ran off for class.

Oliver and I ran into the classroom too, but with one difference- we were holding hands and grinning like fools. The entire class was facing the other way so they didn't see a thing, except for Miley who was also beaming and happy for us.

As I sat down behind Oliver, I began daydreaming about what the rest of the day would bring. I couldn't wait for school to get out.

Then I felt a crumpled piece of paper hit the back of my head. It was a note and it came from Miley. I glared at her for almost getting us in trouble, but she just glared back and pointed at the note. I read it and wanted to smile, but at the same time I wanted to get her back for this one.

_Are you thinking of how it sounds? Oken, Lilly?_

**A/N **Like I said, first Loliver fic. Was it too terrible? Please review.


End file.
